lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Steebie Event Chapter 1: Schweebus
When I was a little kid, I loved my Super Nintendo Entertainment System, or SNES, so much. I would play on it everyday, just happy, just... safe. Eventually, the Nintendo 64 came out and I got it for Christmas in 1996. I still played it, but I liked how 3D and free the gameplay of the Nintendo 64 felt. Eventually, I forgot about it more and more, until my mother just put it away in the attic. Recently, I've been feeling nostalgic and I remembered my SNES. I drove to my parent's old house, it was abandoned. I went to the attic and picked up my dusty old SNES. I looked around and tried to find my games, but I couldn't find any, so I went home and looked on the internet for some games. I looked on Ebay because, honestly, you can find anything on there. I searched up 'SNES games' and a whole lot of results came up, I scrolled down and I found something... interesting. It was a game called... Steebie Event. That's odd, I've never heard of that game in my life. I tweeted about it to see if anybody knew about it, all the people who responded didn't know. I saw that there was only one left, and in desperation to relive my childhood days, I bought it. It took a week but it finally got here. I took it out of the package, it looked like it was in mint condition, like it was newly made. I put it in the cartridge slot, and I turned my SNES on. The title screen had a good feel to it, with green grass, clear blue skies, and two characters. One looked normal, while the other looked... disturbed, I don't know how to explain it, but he looked like he just saw something strange. I pressed start and it took me to a character select screen. I then was told the characters' names. The red one was named Steebie, while the other one was Anti-Steebie. I pressed right on the d-pad, and pressed select. The text labeling Anti-Steebie glitched, with faint static noises, then it changed to 'Error'. I was confused, but maybe it was part of the gameplay. I pressed left and select, then it accepted that action and took me to a cutscene. If you can't tell what they are saying, I'll type it out. "Heya, buddy!" "Ugh, what?" "I bet I can beat you in a fight!" Then my first battle began. There was music playing that had a sort-of ancient feel to it. It was my turn and I didn't know which button activated which attack, so I just pressed the A button. What happened was something I did not expect at all. Steebie spat fire at Anti-Steebie and Anti-Steebie blocked it with an ice shield. Then it was his turn, he used a spin attack, just like the cover on the cartridge. I tried to dodge or block it, but as I told you; I don't know the controls, so I failed to. He hit Steebie with his attack and Steebie frowned as he took damage. I looked in the package for instructions, and I found a little booklet. I read it and learned that I'm supposed to start out with only 2 attacks, and at the most 4. I would have taken more screenshots, but I needed to concentrate. I lost, mostly because of how untrained I was, but Anti-Steebie consulted me and told me I needed more training, and I soon discovered that the game was an RPG with some platformer elements. I saw 3 NPCs and a house. I went to talk to an NPC, it took me to a cutscene where he told me a little bit about my goal. "Hi. There is an evil guy. Maybe you should defeat him." After he talked to me, I walked around and went into the house, it was a shop. The shop NPC greeted me and offered some potions and told me my attacks and that i could change them. I was able to ask him if I could at his shop, and when I did, he said no. I did not have any money and I thought that maybe I could get money by fighting. I walked to a white NPC and he challenged me to a fight. His only attacks were a spin jump and a punch. Although his attacks did not deal much damage and they mostly missed, I almost died because of how much damage I took from Anti-Steebie. I pressed B to see what my second attack was, it was a lava bubble, a round, hollow shield. With my attacks, I easily defeated him. Now with the money, I went to the shop and bought a SchlomboHeal potion. The potion was red and had a heart-shaped cork. I walked up to a dark blue NPC and he asked me to battle and I accepted. To start my turn, I used the SchlomboHeal potion and then used my lava bubble. He used a water attack and it turned my shield into an obsidian bubble, which he smacked his face into, and lost a fourth of his health. I once again was able to defeat him easily with my attacks and his accidents with the obsidian shield. I got some more money and I leveled up to level 2. Once having enough money, I browsed the shop, but decided to save my SploobieBucks. I saw a strange machine and walked onto it. Some text came up that said 'Do you want to use the healer?'. As I had lost some health that didn't regenerate during that battle, I said yes. I saw a red box and I walked on it, there wasn't a warning or anything and I was sent into a platforming level. This level gave me chills. There was a red sky and a dull, dirty, tan floor. There was white text saying 'HURRY' in the corner. This got me on my toes, and I did not waste a single second before I RAN. When I got at the end, I saw Anti-Steebie looking at Steebie and saying "Oh, hi." and then what I was running from got him. His eyes went all black and started leaking some... black liquid. I finished the level and it said 'World complete'. I was able to get a screenshot of it and the next world's name; Shkaybus. Category:Crappypasta Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Wall of Text